Doomsday Part one- Arts of Darkness (Revised)
by Ian Clawgen
Summary: A few miles away from Megakat city, ancient temple was discovered. But what they didn't know was- What lies in it? A Dark Warlock sealed from the Dark Ages has been released and will enslaved the world as he did in the past.


Title: Doomsday Part one- Arts of Darkness  
Nickname: Ian Clawgen  
E-mail: swat_kats_razor@yahoo.com   
Date Started: 1-7-02  
Date Finished: 1-20-02  
  
Summary: A few miles away from Megakat city, ancient temple was discovered. But what they didn't know was- What lies in it? A Dark Warlock sealed from the Dark Ages has been released and will enslaved the world as he did in the past. Only the Pastmaster knows the key to defeat the Dark Warlock. Will the Swat Kats prevail? Is The Pastmaster going to help the Swat Kats to defeat him?  
  
*Note: If there are brackets in the dialogue, it means the person's action of communication or maybe the just the action they are doing during or after the conversation for example-   
Ian: (Smiles) Hello (Walks to the door)  
This means that he smiled and said "Hello". After he said "Hello", he walks out of the door.   
Got it? If you don't, email me.   
  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
Chapter 1- The Discovery  
  
(Outside Megakat City at the Katovor Mountains Mining Shaft)  
  
*Clag* *Clag* *Clag* *Clunk*   
  
Blutz (miner): Huh? What the.....(yell) Hey, Mike! Come quick!  
  
Mike (Supervisor): This better be good. (Pause) Is that gold!? (Excited) Oh my God! Get the others there's still more! Hurry!!  
  
Blutz: Right away, Sir.(ran towards the exit)  
  
(A week later- At Jake and Chance's Garage)  
  
T.V (Ann Gora): This is Ann Gora from Kats eye news reporting at the mining shaft of Katovor Mountains. Recently a week ago, a great discovery took place in the mines behind me. An ancient underground temple made of pure GOLD. (Camera zoom-out) Now, here with me is Blutz Alley, the founder of the golden temple. (Greets) Good afternoon Blutz.  
  
T.V (Blutz): Afternoon Ann.  
  
T.V (Ann Gora): Now tell me Blutz, how does it feel to discover an ancient Golden Temple? (Camera close up on Blutz)  
  
T.V (Blutz): (Takes a deep breath) Well Ann, it's like I could see my future already. Huge mansion, piles of Caviar and not to mention $$CASH$$. And since I'm still single, (gives a charming face at the camera) how's about all you gals out there ask Blutz here for a night out?  
  
T.V (Ann Gora): (Camera shoots back at Ann Gora) Um...I think that would be all from Blutz today. (Changes the subject) The 8th wonder of the world lies in the mining shaft. Three of the best Archeologist in the world will arrive tonight to uncover more secrets beneath the ruins. Due to strong circumstances, no one else is allow to enter until further notice. More details later tonight. This is Ann Gora, signing off.  
  
Chance grabs the remote and changes the channel to ScardyKat but it was on commercial.  
  
Chance: Hey Jake, what do you think? (walks from the couch towards the refrigerator)  
  
Jake: (Turns to Chance and still sitting on the couch) I don't know, sounds too hard to believe.  
  
Chance: I hear yea, Jake. Hey, how about we see it for ourselves tomorrow? (Searches the refrigerator)  
  
Jake: Didn't you hear? No one else but the Archeologists are allowed to enter   
  
Chance: Really? Guess I fell asleep during that part. (Surprise) Hey look! Leftovers (Picks up the tuna and takes a bite from it)  
  
Jake: (Starts to laugh as he watches Chance eating the tuna) Ah ha ha ha! You fell for it, Chance! It's just plastic! (Continues to laugh)  
  
Chance: (Spits the bits of the plastic tuna out) Oh yeah! (Puts up the rest of it) Maybe you would like to have some TOO!!  
  
As Chance was about to throw the plastic tuna at Jake, ScardyKat was back on.  
  
Chance: Alright! It's back! (Drops the plastic tuna on the floor and jumps back on the couch)  
  
Jake: (Walks away from the T.V and went to the Hangar) Save by T.V? That's a first.  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 2- Unleashing the Darkness   
  
(Later that night at MegaKat Prison)  
  
Pastmaster: (Quietly and angry) Cursed those Swat Kats! Once I finish fixing my watch, I'll get my revenge!!  
  
Guard: (Yell) Keep it down in there!! I'm trying to watch T.V here!  
  
Pastmaster: Grrr...What's so important about the news this time?   
  
T.V (Ann Gora): Good evening , Ann Gora from Kats eye news reporting live at Katovor mountains. About a week ago, a miner ,Blutz Alley, discovered something far from extraordinary, A Temple made from Gold. Now tonight, we'll enter the mine shaft with special permission from Mayor Manx to show you this magnificent temple and interview the 3 of the best archeologists who're already inside. (Walks into the mine shaft) It'll take a while to get there so we'll be back after these messages. (Shows commercial)  
  
Pastmaster: (shocked) WHAT!!?(Wonders) Could it be? I must find out before it's too late. (Continues fixing the watch) If I could just get it fix.........done!! (Aims his watch to the wall and blast his way through, then summons a Wyvern from the past and escapes with it)  
  
The guard quickly sounds the alarm but was too late.  
  
Pastmaster: There isn't much time! The temple's not for anyone to meddle with!  
  
(Back at the Katovor mountains of the mining shafts)  
  
Ann Gora: (Walks through the mines complaining) When are we going to get there?!  
  
Johnny (Camera kat): We should be arriving soon. (Saw a bright light ahead) There it is!  
  
(Both of them ran towards it)  
  
Ann Gora: You ready, Johnny?  
  
Johnny: I can't get the signal. We're too deep in the cave. Guess we can't film live.  
  
Ann Gora: (Got an idea) Just record, We'll broadcast it later.   
  
Johnny: Ok, then (Starts recording)  
  
(As the archeologists are working while Ann Gora's filming...)  
  
Will Fishalot (Archeologist): (Brittish accent) I say, look what I just found.  
  
Andrew Lynx (Archeologist 2): (Ran towards Will) What is it?  
  
Will: (Brittish accent) It some sort of the secret chamber door.Jolly Good! (Tries to open it) Ugh....It's stuck! I say, get the crowbar will you James?  
  
James Katerson (Archeologist 3): (Irish accent) (Complains) Why is tis' always me to carry the junks?  
  
Andrew: Just hand it over to Will!  
  
James: (Mumbles angrily and hands over the crowbar) Me, Me, Me. Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
Will opens the door with the crowbar. It slowly opens and finally reaches its limit. Ann Gora follows them as she and Johnny hides behind one of the pillars.  
  
Description of the Chamber room- There are 4 pillars in each corner of the room and an altar in the middle. There are also torches hanging on each pillars. Remember that everything is gold (Yes, including the flame on the torches)  
  
Andrew: Astounding!  
  
Everyone looks around the room.  
  
James: (Irish accent) Look! (Points to the artifact on the altar that shines by a ray of light from above.)  
  
Description of the artifact- A well-circulated golden sphere with ancient writings on it  
  
Will walks towards the altar and picks up the golden artifact slowly.  
  
Will: (Proudly) (British accent) Since, I, Will Fishalot, found this intriging artifact, it is my duty and honor to bring it back with me for further studies.  
  
Andrew: (Complains) But I'm supposed to be the one studying the artifact! It's my (snatched the artifact from Will)...JOB!  
  
James: (Irish accent) But tis' I who brought you two along this expedition aaannnddd (Grabs the artifact from Andrew) I had to carry most of the equipment!!  
  
Will: (British accent) Yes, you're all correct........BUT (takes that artifact from James) I FOUND THE SECRET CHAMBER DOOR!!!!  
  
Andrew and James leapt towards to Will and started fighting for it. It was then dropped on the ground and soon after it began to shake.  
  
Andrew: (Yell) WAIT!!!.....(There was silence) Look! (Points at the artifact)  
  
The Golden Sphere shook harder and harder until it split in half vertically and smoke began to come out from it.  
  
Voice (???): (Ghastly laugh) Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha.....Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!! (Echo voice) Free....FREE!!!  
  
The smoke that came from the Golden Sphere merge together and form a body. He's ??? for now.  
  
Description of ???-I couldn't find the perfect description for this person so I'll leave your imagination to work.  
  
???: Foolish mortals! Your greed has fulfil my strength. Now the world will once again be mine to rule!!  
  
Andrew: (Cowardly voice) Who are you?  
  
???: Why bother! There's no need for weaklings like you to know. (Stretches his arm at archeologists and lightning bolts came straight from his arm and it stroke them all. They all fell unconscious.)  
  
???: (Ghastly laugh) Ha ha ha ha....... (took his amulet off his neck and place the Dark Crystal attached to the amulet on his paw.) Give me your soul!!  
  
A bright light flashed from the Dark Crystal of the amulet and began to act like a vacuum. Then, the archeologists' souls rose from their bodies and were sucked into the Dark Crystal. It suddenly stopped and ??? puts it back on around his neck.  
  
Ann Gora: (Whispers) You getting this Johnny?  
  
Johnny: (Whispers back) You bet.  
  
Ann Gora: (Whispers) Good. Let's get out of here before he sees us.  
  
So they both slowly retreated from the chamber room and ran quickly to the exit. As they were running, they both stopped because ??? was blocking the exit. Johnny walked backwards away from ??? and was tripped to the ground by the wires of the mining shaft lamps. The camera was accidentally set on record  
Without knowing it. Ann Gora was paralyzed of fear.   
  
???: You can't run from me!! (Swings his arm strongly and Ann Gora and Johnny flew backwards until they hit a cave wall and collapsed.  
  
??? takes his amulet off, puts it on his paw. The bright light flashed and absorbed their souls to the Dark Crystal. Then he puts it back on and walked out of the cave.   
Suddenly the Pastmaster arrived outside the mining shaft riding his wyvern and commanded it to land on the ground. Then, he jumps off and stood in front of ???.  
  
Pastmaster: So we meet again..........ZEROMUS!!  
  
Zeromus: Heh heh heh! Pastmaster, how long has it been, my friend?  
  
Pastmaster: (Yells) It's been 1000 years and you still call me your friend!? YOU BETRAYED ME BACK IN THE DARK AGES!! YOU USED ME!!!!  
  
Zeromus: I couldn't have destroyed the Lunar Crystals if you could just send me back to the past!  
  
Pastmaster: NEVER! You nearly had me back there. You only want me to sent you to the past and in Return I get nothing. I thought we were a team?!  
  
Zeromus: Oh please, a gnome like you is not needed worthy for my world domination conquest. I can Easily destroy you!  
  
Pastmaster: Then let's fight! (Takes his watch out and shouts) RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Zeromus: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha (Louder) AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! I still need you! Without you I can't go back to the past and if I can't go back to the past, I can't destroy the Lunar Crystals!!  
  
Pastmaster: (Puts his watch back in his pocket) I'll never help you! Not now! Not ever! (Jumps back on the Wyvern ) but I'll destroy you.  
  
Zeromus: How? You've neither the strength nor the power to stop me! Not even The Swords of Light- Masamune and Murasame. But just to be sure....(Held his hand in the air and the watch from the Pastmaster flew out of his pocket and towards Zeromus's hand) I'll keep this until you agree to work with me. HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Pastmaster: (Ignores Zeromus's laugh and flew off and mumbled) You're right, I can't beat you alone...but.....Urg! I can't say it........(sigh) Alright...but the Swat Kats can. There! I said it! Now I can't get my revenge........for now of course! He he he!  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 3- Attack of the Golem  
  
(Next morning at the Swat Kats Hangar)  
  
Razor: (Fixing the turbokat's engine) Hey T-Bone, pass the wrench will you?  
  
T-Bone: (Grabs the wrench on the floor) Here, Catch!!  
  
Just as Razor was about to catch it, the alarm went on.  
  
Razor: (Turns away) Huh? (Then, the Wrench hits Razor on the head and yells) Yeouch!!  
  
T-Bone: Ooo... Sorry Razor! That's gotta hurt but I guess you can say that was for last night.  
  
Razor: (Sarcastic) Ha ha! Very funny T-Bone. Ouch! Just see what Callie wants.   
  
T-Bone: (Answering the call) T-Bone here? What's happening Miss Briggs  
  
Callie Briggs: Swat Kats! The Pastmaster has kidnaped the Mayor! He said to meet at the rooftop MegaKat Museum of History.  
  
T-Bone: We're on our way. (Hangs up)  
  
Razor: What is it?  
  
T-Bone: Mayor Manx has been kidnapped by the Pastmaster. Come on, let's go!  
  
Razor: Right!...Ouch...I feel like I've forgotten something.  
  
T-Bone: Come on Razor! The mayor needs us. You'll figure it out later.  
  
(They jumped in to the Turbokat and takes off. As the Swat Kats arrived on the rooftop, The Pastmaster   
awaits them. Both T-Bone and Razor jumped off the Turbokat and aiming their glovatrices at the Pastmaster.)  
  
Razor: Alright Pastmaster! Where's the Mayor?!  
  
Pastmaster: Settle down! The Mayor's left the building.  
  
Both: WHAT?!  
  
Then, Callie called  
  
Callie: Good work guys! The Mayor's back at City Hall thanks to you. See ya. (Hangs up)  
  
T-Bone: But....But....But.... This must be a trap!  
  
Pastmaster: I only use the Mayor to get you two here. I need to tell you someth....  
  
Before the Pastmaster gets to finish his sentence, and earthquake began to shake Megakat city.   
Cracks appeared on roads and a Giant Golem rose from it beginning to terrorize Megakat city.  
  
Razor: (Stares at the Giant Golem) What on earth? (Stares back at Pastmaster fiercely) This IS a trap!! (Aims his glovatrice at the Pastmaster)  
  
Pastmaster: What? No! No! I've nothing to do with this! I don't even have my watch with me!  
  
T-Bone: (Yell) Razor, we don't have time! Let's stop the Golem first! We'll deal with him later!  
  
Razor: (Turns his head front and back as he's chooses) We'll be back, Pastmaster! (Jumps into the Turbokat and takes off)  
  
T-Bone: So what do we do now?  
  
Razor: Well, considering that we're dealing with a Golem. I would locked on target (Locks target) and Ice missiles....deploy! (Nothing happens) (Keeps flipping the launch switch) Come on!!  
  
T-Bone: What's going on back there?  
  
Razor: It wouldn't launch. Maybe it's stuck! We need to get back to the hangar for repairs.  
  
T-Bone: Can't we use the other missiles?  
  
Razor: Negative, it wouldn't do much effect. We need to freeze it so it'll make it easily to break.  
  
T-Bone: Ok, I'll fix the problem and you'll have to distract him until I come back. Try to get it away from Megakat City.  
  
Razor: Right! Release Cyclotron.  
  
The Cyclotron was released from the Turbokat to the ground and T-Bone flew back to the Hangar.  
  
Razor: (Raced towards the Gaint Golem and shouts to it) Hey! Big guy! Catch me if you can! (He made a U-turn while he brakes to slow down and rides away as the Golem chased him)  
  
Then, Commander Feral and his enforcers arrived. It approached the Golem from behind.  
  
Commander Feral: Right then! Ready...Aim...(Yells) FIRE!!  
  
The Enforcers fired their bazookas towards it. They got its attention and the Golem turn around and it came towards them.  
  
Razor: (Looks behind him) It's going the wrong way! Ugh....Commander!  
  
Razor quickly turns his Cyclotron around and head towards it. Meanwhile as the Enforcers are still attacking the Golem.  
  
Commander Feral: Keep on firing!! It has to crack sometime now.  
  
Lt. Felina: Commander, it's getting too close! We should retreat!  
  
Commander Feral: Negative Felina, it's weakening. I can feel it.  
  
The Gaint Golem then crushed one of the tanks.  
  
Lt. Felina: (Sighs) Sometimes you can be so stubborn, uncle. (Shouts) RETREAT!!!  
  
The Enforcers agreed and retreated .  
  
Commander Feral: (Turns to his enforcers which they running away from the Golem) Halt!! You're all restraining orders! Get back here!!  
  
The Golem approached near the Commander and roared. He turns around, scared and ran as well. The  
Enforcers ran as far from the Golem and Razor arrived to see the Commander.  
  
Razor: (Yell) Commander, you're only making the Golem madder and I was getting it away from Megakat City!!  
  
Commander Feral: I was doing my job, Swat Kat. What do you think I am? Stupid?!  
  
Razor and all the Enforcers but Commander Feral: (Shouts) BIN-GO!!  
  
Commander Feral: (Fiercely) Grrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Razor: We'll take care of it. The Swat Kats has got it under control. (Rides off)  
  
Lt. Felina: (Walks to the Commander) Leave it to them commander. They know what they're doing.  
  
Commander Feral: (Calms down) Ok, but if they foil it, I not taking any responsibilities. (Walks off)  
  
Lt. Felina: (Stood there asking herself) Was he meant to?  
  
As Razor got its attention again, he raced off trying to get it away from Megakat City.  
  
Razor: (Thinking) Come on T-Bone, Hurry up!  
  
The Golem swings its arm and boulders came raining down from and blocked the road in front of Razor. He brakes just in time and turns left to the alleyway. But the Golem swings its arm again and the boulders came down and blocked the alleyway. Razor stops and has come to a dead end. The Golem roared again and walks straight towards Razor. Just then, T-Bone arrived just in time. The Turbokat swoops down and lifted Razor and the Cyclotron to it and flew up and away from the Golem.  
  
T-Bone: (Smiling) Having any troubles down there?  
  
Razor: Just the Commander. Now, let's go get it!!  
  
The Turbokat turns around and flew slowly towards it.  
  
Razor: Locked on target.... A bit to the right...(Locks target). Now, Ice missiles.....Deploy!!  
  
The Ice missiles were heading towards the Golem and....and....and  
  
Razor: (Shouts) BINGO!!  
  
The Golem suddenly froze   
  
T-Bone: (Shouts) Alright!!  
  
Razor: Ok, missiles....deploy!!  
  
It hit the Golem and it shattered into pieces.  
  
T-Bone: We did it!! Now let's get back to the Pastmaster.  
  
Razor: Guess its back to the museum rooftop. Hope he's still there.  
  
T-Bone: I doubt it. He'd probably ran off elsewhere.  
  
Razor: I don't think so. (Points to the Pastmaster still waiting on the rooftop) Look. He's still there. Maybe this wasn't his plot after all.  
  
T-Bone: I'm bringing it down!  
  
The Turbokat landed on the rooftop and they walked towards the Pastmaster.  
  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 4- When Zeromus once ruled  
  
T-Bone: It wasn't your trap was it?  
  
Pastmaster: (Ignores T-Bone's Question) It took you long enough! Now, What I'm about to tell you took place in the past before the birth of Queen Callista.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*I, the author, will narrate this story, not in conversation form because it's tooooo long for just one person speaking.  
  
1002 years ago, all was peaceful and harvest was excellent. But an evil warlock, Zeromus, was filled with greed for world domination. Soon, he somehow gain the power of Darkness or Apocalypse and with the help of his Amulet, he'll be able to absorb souls to the Dark Crystal attached to the Amulet giving him the power of immortality. Soon after, Zeromus destroyed villages, pillage towns and takes over kingdoms. No one could stop him. Those who did were crushed by his powers. Two knights as brothers side by side were able to escape from Zeromus's minions in search for the Legendary Swords for Light- The Masamune and The Murasame. 2 years later, Zeromus met The Pastmaster and they became conquerors of Darkness. They became great friends and invade many empires. Many days later, Pastmaster overheard Zeromus's conversation with his wife, Kazera. Here's how it goes-  
  
Kazera: So? Found it yet?  
  
Zeromus: Of course not, my love. But there's always backup, remember? The Pastmaster?  
  
Kazera: Oh.....him....the midget sorcerer. What's he have that you don't!?  
  
Zeromus: Time Travelling! Then I'll go back to the past and destroy the Lunar Crystals.  
  
Kazera: Then why don't you use him now? You've waited long enough already.  
  
Zeromus: Now, now, my dear Kazera. We don't want him to get suspicious.  
  
Kazera:............What would happen to the Pastmaster once you use him?  
  
Zeromus: I'll take his soul! Ah ha ha ha ha  
  
Kazera: Ah ha ha ha ha....  
  
The Lunar Crystals was one of the most important materials of the Swords of Light. It gives the swords the power of Light and Righteous. Legend has it that an angel forge these swords using the Fires of Courage to melt the Lunar Crystal, hardens it with the Earth of Endurance, Settles the flame with the Waters of Trust, bless it with the Winds of Mercy. It was the only weapon that could destroy Zeromus and his Darkness.   
  
All of a sudden, the two knights returned to Zeromus's Empire holding the Masamune and Murasame- The Swords of Light. They free the slaves and fight their way through the Empire to defeat Zeromus. He knew it was time to ask for The Pastmaster time portal but he refused and suffered Zeromus's devastating powers. He knew that The Pastmaster overheard his conversation with his wife so he was about to finish him off. Just then, The two knights arrived just in time before Zeromus was about to finish him. They fought for a while until Zeromus fell to his knees in defeat. When he was about to be struck by the final blows of The Masamune and The Murasame, he used all his powers on the two swords and shatters it to pieces. He was too weak so he trapped himself in a Golden Sphere and sealed himself in the Golden Temple buried deep underground. His powers were slowly regenerating as he was sealed and will one day in the future be set free to enslave the world as he did in the Dark Ages and nothing will stand in his way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pastmaster: (Continues from his story).... and Zeromus was set free last night.  
  
Razor: Is this getting anywhere?  
  
Pastmaster: (Mumbles softly) can you help me?  
  
Razor: What was that Pastmaster? Louder so we can hear you.  
  
Pastmaster: ARE YOU MOCKING ME!!? Very well .Can....you.....help.....me?  
  
T-Bone: He's lying with all that bluff about Zeromus! It's just an excuse to get revenge on us!  
  
Razor: T-Bone, I don't think he's armed. (Points to the chain in Pastmaster's pocket) It's broken and the watch is missing.  
  
Pastmaster: WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU AT THE START!!?  
  
T-Bone: Deal with this Zeromus yourself besides why do you need us?  
  
Pastmaster: He's far too strong for me and so far you Swat Kats foiled every scheme any villain could plan. Now do you want to save the world or not?!  
  
T-Bone and Razor discussed privately and comes to a conclusion.  
  
T-Bone: Ok, we agree. So where to?  
  
Pastmaster: The Golden Temple where Zeromus was sealed!  
  
The Pastmaster flew off on the Wyvern first.  
  
T-Bone: The Swat Kats working with The Pastmaster? It couldn't get any worst!  
  
Razor: I know, we don't have a choice. That or say goodbye to Megakat city and the world.  
  
T-Bone and Razor jumps into the Turbokat and flew off following Pastmaster from behind.  
  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Chapter 5- Secrets of the Golden Temple  
  
As they arrived, The Swat Kats and Pastmaster walked closer to the mines.  
  
T-Bone: (Walks into the mines and saw something) Razor, come quick!!  
  
Razor: (Runs in the mines) What is it?  
  
T-Bone: It's Ann Gora and Johnny from Kats eye news. Are they.....still alive?  
  
Razor: (Knells down and check their pulse) Their heart isn't beating.  
  
Pastmaster: (Comes in) They're not dead. Zeromus has got their souls. As long as their souls is in Zeromus's Dark Crystal of the Amulet, they still live.  
  
T-Bone: (Spots something) Hey look, a camera! (Takes a look at it) Maybe we can watch the tape to see what happen.  
  
Razor: Good idea. (Grab the tape and watch it on the Turbokat)  
  
The video shows what was recorded when Ann Gora found the Golden Temple.  
  
T.V (Ann Gora): We've finally arrive at the great temple. (Camera shoots at the golden temple). It's shape and design is magnificent. Such art....Such engineer....Such......  
  
Then a moving noise caught her attention.  
  
T.V (Ann Gora): (Camera shoots back to her) It looks like the archeologist found some sort of secret chamber room. Let's follow.  
  
The screen was blur then shows Zeromus was free from the Golden Sphere, shot the archeologists with lightning bolts and taking their souls. The screen was blur again and shows a close up of Zeromus but was pushed back without any physical force to the cave wall. The camera fell to the ground and it was turned off.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Pastmaster: Now that was a great example of Zeromus's power.  
  
Razor: How on earth can we defeat this guy? We can't even go near him!!  
  
Pastmaster: Remember, I'm at your side. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves.  
  
T-Bone: What could you possibly do to help us? You couldn't do anything without that watch of yours.  
  
Pastmaster: I used to do magic like that. But I couldn't remember how to because I was too consume with the powers of the "Tomb of Time". The only spell I remember is a protective shield.  
  
*BANG*!!!!!!!!   
  
Razor: What was that?  
  
T-Bone: It's coming from the mining shaft. Let's check it out!  
  
They ran towards the mines.  
  
Razor: Do you think it's Zeromus?  
  
Pastmaster: What do you think? He's probably searching for something.  
  
T-Bone: And what is it?  
  
Pastmaster: I don't know. It could be anything for his plans to take over the world.  
  
As they reached the Golden Temple, T-Bone and Razor was stunned by the Gold.  
  
T-Bone: (Stares at the Temple) Whoa......  
  
Razor: So it IS real.  
  
T-Bone: Finally we got to see it.  
  
Pastmaster: Mmm.....  
  
*BANG*!!!!!!!!  
  
Razor: (Points at the Temple) It's coming over there.  
  
T-Bone: What are we waiting for?! Let's kick some tail!!  
  
Ran inside the Golden Temple through the secret chamber.  
  
Razor: Those must be the archeologists we saw.   
  
Pastmaster: (Sniffing) Mmm......Zeromus scent is strong. He's somewhere around here.  
  
T-Bone: (Checks the room) There's nothing here. I don't see any secret passage or something.  
  
Pastmaster: Of Course, you can't SEE it. The whole chamber room's an illusion. I can sense it. Just stand back and watch me.  
  
He puts his hands far apart and close his eyes. The room began to shake. The gold coverings of everything in the room began to fade away. When it was over, everything was very different.  
  
Description of the new chamber room- The floor tiles were made of rib cages from bones of the dead. Torches were held by skeleton arms. Pillars were actually piled up skulls and the altar was a skeleton on its knees carrying a stone book on its back.  
  
Razor: (His face was turning green -figure of speech, duh) I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Pastmaster: Get used to it, Swat Kats! You'll be seeing lots of them. There's the stairs, come on!  
  
T-Bone: You can't make me step on that!  
  
Razor: Not me either. First we're fighting an ancient Warlock, now this? That's just too far.  
  
Pastmaster: It's do or die, Swat Kats. Stop wasting my time. (Runs up the stairs)  
  
T-Bone: (Sighs) Do we have to, Razor?  
  
Razor: Guess we have no choice. That or end of the world. (Slowly steps on the rib cage platform and runs up the stairs)  
  
T-Bone followed Razor up the stairs.  
  
Pastmaster: (Waits for them) About time!!  
  
T-Bone: What's this room?   
  
Pastmaster: I don't know.....Wait a minute! This temple isn't a temple at all!  
  
Razor: What do you mean?  
  
Pastmaster: This room is an energy room! The temple's just a disguise!   
  
T-Bone: Wait...If this is an energy room, What is it powering up?  
  
Razor: Looks like the energy orb is electromagnetically attracted to the pillars.....well, just three of it.  
  
*BANG*!!!!!!!! The sound came from the top floor. One of the pillars slowly move down (But still attached to the ceiling) and its electromagnetically attracted to the energy orb.  
  
T-Bone: Correction, make that 4 pillars.  
  
Razor: I'm guessing something will happen if all of them were to be attracted to the energy orb.  
  
Pastmaster: Something bad.....evil. Hurry! Zeromus must be at the top floor.  
  
They all hurried to the top floor but suddenly skeleton arms form a wall blocking the way.  
  
Razor: (Aims the wall with his glovatrice) Firing mini buzz-saw missiles. (Cuts their way through and continues running up the stairs.  
  
As they arrived at the top floor.  
  
Pastmaster: (Shouts) Zeromus! Show yourself!!  
  
Zeromus: (Appears) Ah...Pastmaster, so you've return.......with some recruits.  
  
Pastmaster: They are my best allies, Zeromus!  
  
Razor: (Whispers to T-Bone) Did he just say "MY" best allies?  
  
T-Bone: (Whispers back) Oh, please!  
  
Zeromus: (Floats to T-Bone and Razor) So, they call you the Swat Kats. You defeated my pet Golem. I'm impressed!  
  
T-Bone: Zeromus! Prepare yourself! (aims his glovatrice and fires his spider missiles at him)  
  
Zeromus puts his arm straight forward and close his paw. The spider missiles suddenly exploded.  
  
Zeromus: Do you think you could defeat me with some inferno machine?  
  
Razor: The only thing that's inferno is you, Zeromus!  
  
Zeromus: (Floats away to the panels) Ha ha ha ha! Yes, that's very true. You see these panels? Four has been push down except for one. Once I push that down, I'll bring upon my greatest power!! (About to push the panel)  
  
Pastmaster: (Yell) Wait!! I worked with you! Just don't push down the panel and give me back my watch.  
  
Zeromus: You're a bit too late to negociate, Pastmaster. I think I can manage. (Push the panel)  
  
The whole temple's shaking and began to fall apart.  
  
T-Bone: (Yell) Let's get out of here!!  
  
Pastmaster: We'll meet sooner or later, Zeromus!  
  
Zeromus stood there laughing while the Swat Kats and Pastmaster ran down the stairs.  
  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
Chapter 6- The Fortress of Doom  
  
As they all got out from the mines, the cave started to fall apart.  
  
Razor: Do you think he's.....  
  
The mountains shook again a huge fortress on a floating island rose up from the mountains  
  
Description of the Fortress on the island- A dark aged fortress made of bones on a large island. A wall surrounds the island with towers.  
  
Pastmaster: (Smack his hand on his head) Of course! Zeromus's greatest power! The Fortress of Doom.  
  
T-Bone: That's a little too late, don't you think?  
  
Pastmaster: Quick! We must stop him! He could create an entire army from that fortress. (Jumps on the Wyvern and flew towards it)  
  
T-Bone: And I guess we'll have to go after it?  
  
Razor: (Sighs and speaks in a depressing way) To the Turbokat....  
  
They jump into the Turbokat and followed the Pastmaster. As they head for the fortress, fire arrows started  
Shooting from the towers on the island. The Turbokat tries dodging the arrows.  
  
Razor: I'll try to aim for the towers and....(Pause and looks at the engine pressure)....uh no, the engine's burning up.  
  
T-Bone: Oh that's just great! Razor, you were supposed to fix the engine before we leave.  
  
Razor: That's it!! That's what I've forgotten to do in the beginning before we left! I was fixing the Turbokat's engine until you threw that wrench to my head, which then made me forgot all about fixing the engine.  
  
T-Bone: Well S-O-R-R-Y!! What are we gonna do now?  
  
Razor: Well, it's too late to go back to the Hangar. We'll have to land on the Floating island.  
  
There was silence for a second or two .  
  
T-Bone: You've to be kidding me! We only have a minute until the engine pressure reaches its limit, plus we still need to dodge those arrows.  
  
Razor: .........I've got it!! (Talks to Pastmaster) Pastmaster, tell your pet dragon to grab hold of the Turbokat.  
  
Pastmaster: First of all, it's a wyvern! Not a dragon! There's a huge difference between wyverns and dragons. Dragon breathe fire and unlike wyverns, they don't. Also dragons.....  
  
T-Bone: JUST GRAB THE TURBOKAT!!!!!  
  
And so he did.  
  
Razor: T-Bone just settle down. Now, shut down the engine. (The engine was now shut down) Great, Pastmaster, can you put some sort of magic shield around us?  
  
Pastmaster: Let's see....I believe it goes like this.  
  
He concentrates and focused on his magic and a shield surround them.  
  
Razor: I'll try to aim for the towers and the wyvern could bring us to the Floating island. Once we arrive, I'll fix the Turbokat's engine.  
  
The fire arrows bounce off the shield and Razor fires two pairs of missiles towards the four towers.  
  
Razor: (Shout) Bingo!!   
  
T-Bone: I don't think it's the end of that.  
  
The other towers started firing arrows at them.  
  
Pastmaster: I can't hold the shield much.....longer.  
  
Razor: And we only have three missiles.  
  
Suddenly, the wyvern roared and started shooting fireballs to the towers.  
  
Razor: Well, well, well.... Pastmaster, looks like it WAS a dragon after all.  
  
Pastmaster: (Felt embarrassed) Just shut up!  
  
The Swat Kats began laughing and the "dragon" placed the Turbokat in front of the Fortress of Doom and flew away for a rest. They all gather around.  
  
T-Bone: Ok, here what we should do. Razor, you fix the Turbokat. Pastmaster and I will try to get the watch back from Zeromus.....  
  
Razor: (Interrupts T-Bone and continues the plan) Then you guys escape from the fortress and we'll fly off the island. After that....  
  
Pastmaster: (Interrupts Razor and continues the plan) I'll send us back to the Dark Ages so you two can claim the Legendary swords of light, return to the future and bring Zeromus back to hell!  
  
T-Bone: Ok, Let's do this!!   
  
T-Bone fires a missile from his Glovatrice to the front doorof the fortress and ran in with Pastmaster while Razor fixes the Turbokat's engine.  
  
Enters the first floor of the fortress.  
  
Pastmaster: We must try to get to the top of the fortress.  
  
T-Bone: Right!  
  
They ran towards the stairs but something raised from the grounds in front of them. It's skeleton warriors.  
  
T-Bone: Just my luck!  
  
Pastmaster: (founds a sword on the floor. Picks it up and threw it to T-Bone) Here, catch!!  
  
T-Bone: (Grabs hold on the sword) Let's kick some tail!!  
  
He clashed his sword against the skeleton's sword. He swings it to the right and left breaking the skeletons bones.  
  
Pastmaster: (Warns T-Bone) There's more! (Points behind him)  
  
T-Bone turns around and dodges their swings. He was able to block one of the sword's strikes. In doing so, he kicks the skeleton warrior away from him. He jumps and attacks one of them and it crumbles to the ground. One was running towards him, T-Bone threw the sword and it struck the skull, falling to the ground.  
  
Pastmaster: Hurry! Up the stairs!  
  
T-Bone picks up his sword and they ran up the stairs and encounter many of the skeleton arms on the walls moving. It was trying to grab either T-Bone or Pastmaster.  
  
Pastmaster: Ignore them and don't stop or you'll make it an easy target.  
  
As they got to the second floor. They were no one standing guard at the stairs.  
  
Zeromus's Voice: I've been expecting you! Go up these several stairs if you want your watch, and me,Pastmaster .  
  
Pastmaster: (Angrily) Grr...... I'll get you!!!! (Ran towards the stairs)  
  
T-Bone: Wait! (Holds Pastmaster's shoulder) Don't you think it's a little too easy?  
  
Pastmaster: Who cares, I want my watch!! (Sweeps T-Bone's hand off his shoulder and ran to the stairs)  
  
T-Bone: (Sighs) Why bother. I wonder if Razor's going ok back there. (Follows him up the stairs)  
  
(Back to Razor)  
  
Razor: (Mumbles) If T-Bone just handed me the wrench instead of throwing it at the first place, this won't have happen.   
  
Suddenly an army of Skeleton warriors started running towards the Turbokat.   
  
Razor: (Turns around and saw the skeletons) Crud! More creeps. Just one more twist.....all done!  
  
Jumps into the Turbokat and taking T-Bone's seat.  
  
Razor: Here we go. I hate flying the Turbokat.  
  
He flew off the ground to escape from the Skeleton warriors and saw the fuel gauge.  
  
Razor: Uh oh, almost out of fuel. But I must wait for T-Bone. If I wait for T-Bone, the fuel would run out. But if I go back to the Hangar, I might be too late...(thinks) ...I hope this doesn't take long.  
  
He flew off to the Hangar for fuel leaving T-Bone and the Pastmaster in the fortress.  
  
(Back to T-Bone and the Pastmaster)  
  
Pastmaster: This door must be it.  
  
T-Bone: Ok, stand back!  
  
He steps away from the door and began to ram it door.  
  
*Bang* It burst open.   
  
Description of the room- Blue flames from the torches. A huge arena and a throne on top of several steps   
  
Pastmaster: (Shouts) ZEROMUS!!! Give me back my watch!!!  
  
Zeromus: (Sitting on his throne) Ah ha ha ha, Welcome to my Fortress of Doom. You want this junk, Pastmaster? (Takes the watch out) Very well, (Throw it down to the Pastmaster) I don't need it Anymore since I copied all its powers to the Fortress. Now I can travel through time instead waiting for your agreement for another 1000 years!!  
  
Pastmaster: (Catches his watch) What?! You fiend!!  
  
T-Bone: You have what you want, Zeromus! Now, release those souls or you ask for it!!  
  
Zeromus: I've got a better idea. (Grins) I got someone for you to play with. If you defeat it, I'll release the souls. If not, your souls are mine!!  
  
T-Bone: Bring it on!!  
  
A huge ogre appeared from the left gate. T-Bone draws his sword, turns to it and stood still.  
  
T-Bone: Pastmaster, try to distract it while I try to get on its back.  
  
Pastmaster: Why don't you do the distracting?  
  
T-Bone: Who has the sword here?  
  
The ogre stood still waiting for T-bone's first move but he stood still as well. Pastmaster ran to the very right corner of the Arena and shoots a beam from his watch to the ogre. The ogre turns and ran towards him. Just when Pastmaster was trapped, T-Bone jumped to its back. The ogre went berserk and tried to shake him off. T-Bone took his sword and was about to strike it but the ogre grabbed him by its hand and slams him to the ground. T-Bone crawls to reached for his sword but the ogre hits it away from him. It got its club raising it straight up ready to crush him while he's lying on the ground. Quickly, T-Bone fires a mini Spider missile from his glovatrice, tied up its feet and fell backwards on the ground. He ran for his sword but the ogre grabbed hold of T-Bone's leg and fell. He wasn't close enough to reach for the sword as the ogre is pulling T-Bone back near it. The Pastmaster ran to the sword and slides it to T-Bone. He grabbed the sword, got his body straight up and stuck it on the ogre's neck. There was silence..... The ogre instanly died and T-bone got loose from its hands.  
  
T-Bone: (Puffing) Thanks Pastmaster, I owe you one.  
  
Pastmaster: That and for the distraction, Swat Kat.  
  
Zeromus: Ok Swat Kat, for such great entertainment, I'll set those souls free.   
  
Took the Dark Crystal from The amulet and raised it in the air. It flashed once and the souls were released from the Dark Crystal. It flew out of the Fortress and back to its bodies.  
  
Zeromus: But once I go back to the Dark Ages, nothing can stop me!  
  
T-Bone: Come on, Pastmaster! Let's get back outside!  
  
Zeromus: Here, let me help you! (Raised up his arms and the whole arena turns to a pit. T-bone and Pastmaster fell down the pit) See you in the Afterworld! Ah ha ha ha ha!!  
  
As they are still falling...  
  
Pastmaster: (Saw a light at bottom) We've almost reached the end of it.  
  
But the tunnel ends and they are now faling from the skies.  
  
T-Bone: Nope, we're still falling...TO OUR DEATHS.  
  
They fall out of the tunnel and still falling down to Megakat city. Suddenly Razor arrived on the Turbokat, opens the hatch and T-Bone falls into his pilot seat.  
  
Razor: Nice of you to "Drop in".  
  
T-Bone: (Sarcastic) Ha ha, very funny, Razor. I thought you were waiting on the Floating island?  
  
Razor: Just getting back to the Hangar for fuel.  
  
T-Bone: And good timing too.   
  
Pastmaster's dragon arrived as well and caught him from falling. He got up on its back and flew near the floating island. The Swat Kats followed. Suddenly Ms Brigg called.  
  
Callie: Swat Kats, what's going on? There's some sort of Floating island above Megakat City Hall.   
  
Razor: It's a long story but we're on it! (Hangs up)  
  
Pastmaster: So are you ready for the Dark Ages, Swat Kats?  
  
T-Bone: Ready as you are, Pastmaster!  
  
He shot a powerful beam from his watch in the sky and huge portal opens. The Turbokat and Pastmaster flew into it.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Fortress of Doom)  
  
Zeromus: Fools! You can't escape from me! (Shouts) FIRE THE TIME BEAM!!!!!  
  
The portal was about to close up but Zeromus's beam fires into it preventing the portal from closing.  
  
(Back to the Swat Kats)  
  
Razor: Pastmaster, close the portal! The Fortress is entering it.  
  
Pastmaster: I can't! Something's keeping it open.  
  
T-Bone: It's Zeromus!  
  
(Back at the Fortress of Doom)  
  
Zeromus: I know what you seek, Swat Kats!....AND I ATTEND TO DESTROY IT!!  
  
The Fortress got into the Portal and it close up. The Swat Kats finally reach their destination, back in the Dark Ages. T-Bone and Razor was out cold and Razor first to wake.  
  
Razor: (Woke up) Oww.. my head hurts again! Huh? T-Bone wake up! We need a pilot!!  
  
T-Bone: (Woke up and quickly grabs the controls) What? What happen? Where are we?  
  
The Dragon flew next to the Turbokat.  
  
Pastmaster: Welcome back to the Dark Ages, Swat Kats. Your quest to save the world begins here.....  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
S-------------W-------------A-------------T-------------------------------K-------------A-------------T------------S  
  
Special Thanks to the following people that made this story possible-  
  
Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron series (Although I haven't seen it for 5 years and only watch 2 series this month)  
  
Kristen Sharpe and all the authors in her fanfic site with such great stories!   
  
Cartoon Network for putting Swat Kats back in the Asia countries. (Sadly its weekly and I lived in Australia)  
  
*Author's personal comment*- Ok, I can understand if you don't think this story isn't good because it's my first fanfic and I only watched 2 episodes this month but 5 years ago I seen them all but as time flies, I slowly forget about them. "Doomsday Part two- The Arlomen Quest" will take longer to finish because I've got school to attend to but this would stop me from writing my fanfics. If you have any comments about my fanfic or just drop-by and say "Hi", please e-mail me. REMEMBER, SWAT KATS RULE SINCE 1993!!!!  
  
Stay Cool!! :) 


End file.
